Until now there has been no effective way of suitably applying a film to a stereo record so that the record will be lubricated or protected.
It has been previously proposed to apply a film to the face of a stereo phonograph record by simply standing a record on its edge and holding the record in that position while a spray of lubricant is directed at the face of the record. Such a hit or miss technique in applying a film to the face of the record is almost worse than applying no film at all, and in many instances is worse. By using such a method, the concentration of the spray material varies widely from one location to another on the face of the record so that one area has an over abundance of material applied while another area has essentially none at all. Also, droplet size may vary considerably, and of course a substantial amount of non-uniformity results because the spray nozzle may not be at correct distances from the face of the record.